


Mending

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: After all the trouble he’s caused, the hurt and pain Castiel never thought he’d find the one thing held above all others.





	Mending

Summary: After all the trouble he’s caused, the hurt and pain Castiel never thought he’d find the one thing held above all others.

Pairing: Castiel x Reader

Rating: PG-13

Setting: during the season final for 11

Notes: written for [Bev’s Song Challenge ](http://chaos-and-the-calm67.tumblr.com/post/149030759243/bevs-song-challenge-contestant-list) I chose Love Song by Tesla

From your corner, eyes watching Dean and Castiel take to the stairs not having the heart to call out nor follow. Though you want to, need to. Yet you bottle those thoughts up, push them aside to exam later in the dark of the night were evil can find you, namely your own mind. Things weren’t going to change now, not with so much riding on a simple outrageous plan to once again save the world. Besides those foolish thoughts had no place.

“Have you talked with him?” the deep timber of Sam’s voice broke you from thoughts better left alone.

Shaking your head, offering up a shrug while leaning against the concrete wall of the library. “No time for that Sam,” words coming out a tad strained.

“Make time Y/N it could all end tomorrow and not telling him isn’t an option.”

“Why?” you stubbornly ask, crossing your arms over your chest glaring up at the youngest Winchester.

Large warm hand comes to rest on your shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze. “He deserves to know and you need the closure one way or the other.”

Eyes darting behind Sam, seeing Rowena and Chuck no God talking. Everything so surreal. “Another time,” the words slip from your lips as you turn, heading for your room and silence.

Flopping down on your bed, back resting against the soft mattress, thoughts begin to wonder about where Dean and Castiel have gotten to. So in grossed in those concerns you miss the present standing at the foot of the bed.

_You think that it's over That your love has finally reached the end Any time you call, night or day I'll be right there for you when you need a friend, yeah_

“Hiding isn’t going to make things go away Y/N,” Chuck states staring down at you, frown marring his handsome features.

“Jesus Christ,” bolting up right in bed, those two words coming out louder than they should’ve. “Knock next time, need a damn bell around…” eyes widen when you remember who exactly you’re talking to. “I’m sor…”

Hand coming up to stop the flow of words, “God not my son,” he begins giving you a soft smile laughter in those deep blue eyes. “First off you’re not unworthy of love, nor is Castiel. You both have been through so much,” shaking his head, pulling the only chair in the room up to the bed. “Mistakes have been made but it doesn’t mean love can’t find its way back. I made the emotion for crying out loud I should know right.”

Nodding, at a loss for what exactly to say, to God of all people. “Not that simple Chu… I mean God.”

“Chuck’s fine,” resting his hands on his knees, leaning towards you. “Why not? Why’s it so hard to confess the feelings you have for Castiel?”

_It's gonna take a little time Time is sure to mend your broken heart Don't you even worry, pretty darlin' I know you'll find love again_

Down casting your eyes, picking at the fuzzy balls on the blanket beneath you, “I’m not worthy of him,” all those feelings came rushing to the forefront, tears pooling in your eyes that you barely keep at bay.

Fingers gripping your chin raising to stare into your e/c eyes, “You’re more worthy than you think kiddo. All those other men, weren’t worthy of you and the beauty you possess in your heart and soul.”

Blinking several times before you can look up, “I’m not perfect Chuck.”

“No one is, well except me of course,” he gives you a wink then sobers. “Everything that’s happened up till this point has been for a reason. One you have to figure out, it’s the key to your happiness.”

“Riddles, really?” you give him a duh stare shaking your h/c head at him. “Heart break isn’t something you come back from easily.”

“No but it does make you stronger,” patting your knee, he rose. “Love always finds away.”

Looking up to see that your alone once more, a sigh escapes your lips, for now all you can do is wait till Castiel comes back home. It would give you time to think about what to say and how to say it.

_Yeah, love is all around you        Love is knockin' outside your door Waitin' for you is this love made just for two Keep an open heart and you'll find love again, I know_

An hour later your jolted awake by a tap on your shoulder, looking up into a pair of crystal clear blue eyes. “Cas?”

“Dean wanted me to come retrieve you,” voice gravelly with emotion as he studies you.

“Oh,” you’d hoped when seeing him standing beside you that he’d come on his own. Granted things before he allowed Lucifer in had been awkward at times but getting better.

You’d foolishly fallen in love with an angel almost from the moment you’d laid eyes on him. Though those first months, year had been touch and go, yet seeing how much he wanted to learn about humanity, to protect Sam and Dean and even you, things gradually started to chance and deepen. When he and Dean got stuck in Purgatory with no sign, your heart had broken so thoroughly you’d doubt anyone would be able to peace it back together. Then Dean came home, along with it hope that Castiel would follow. But he didn’t and that ache dug farther down. You’d rejoiced upon finding your wayward angel, only to bury those feelings again because Meg took care of him while you along with the Winchester’s battled bigger things.

You’d kept your feelings to yourself, nether brother finding out and you’d been okay for the most part till Sam informed you Lucifer had taken over the vessel, pushing Castiel aside. Only surfacing when Lucifer put Sam in danger. He hadn’t touched you only sneered a few times, with the face you’d grown to love. Hard to watch, but you also knew it truly wasn’t your Castiel. But now he’s back in control of his body, not to mention standing over you.

“Are you alright Y/N?”

Blinking several times, clearing the fog from your brain, “Fine,” one syllable word issuing from your lips.

Nodding Castiel turns to leave. He’d been so sure of what to say after taking with Dean, finding out that neither he nor Sam blamed him for what Lucifer did. Yet as he stands here in front of you, his mind goes blank. Do angels even get nervous? Have to, cause he’s feeling it right now while you stare up at him, beautiful eyes creased in a frown of confusion.

_Love is all around you, yeah Love is knockin' outside your door Waitin' for you is this love made just for two Keep an open heart and you'll find love again, I know_

_It's all around_

While he’s silent, you took the time to study him. Hunched shoulders, worried frown, and something else written in the bright blue orbs. Sitting up, now was the best time as any right, you reach for Castiel’s hand pulling him to sit beside you. “What’s going on in that angel head of yours Cas?”

Hoping he’ll answer, maybe talk like the old days, “I’m,” pausing to look at your joined hands, thumb sweeping over your knuckles. “I’m sorry for what I did.”

Shaking your head, “No Castiel you don’t have to be sorry, it wasn’t you.”

“I said yes, chose to let him out.”

“To save the world and humanity Castiel, not for selfish reasons.”

Glancing away, “There was one.”

Blinking a few times, thinking you’ve miss heard him, “What do you mean?”

“I wanted to prove I could be of use again. Not just good at killing other angels and someone’s door mat as Dean has said one other time. But to really show everyone I’m useful,” he hadn’t meant to speak all that in one go. Yet, he couldn’t help himself, he wanted to be truthful with you. Wanted you to understand and maybe forgive.

Timidly you cup both sides of Castiel’s face bringing it up so you can stare into his eyes and let him see what’s written in yours. “You are not useless Castiel, far from it. You’re strong and so brave for letting Lucifer in. You did what you thought was best at the time that’s all anyone would’ve done.”

“Not to the extreme I did.”

Nodding, “Point there. But still Cas you’re not a bad guy,” thumbs brushing under his eyes breath catching as he rubs a days’ worth of stubbled cheeks into your palm. “You’re worth more than you know.”

Locking eyes, lip catching between your teeth at the heated way he’s staring at you. “No I’…”

You don’t let him finish that thought, bringing his mouth down to yours in a soft slow kiss that’s just a teasing of lips. Breath mingling as you pull back, “You are to me Castiel, so much more,” single tear slides from your eyes, down your cheek.

Confusion warring with desire for that simple taste wasn’t enough to state his hunger, “What do you mean?”

Swallowing thickly, it’s now or never right, “I love you Castiel have for a long time, always will.”

You wait on pens and needles for some kind of reaction and at first there is none. Just him staring at you, till he tips your head back, when had his hand moved to the base of your neck? Lips landing on yours in another soft fuller kiss this time. A tracing of your lips begging for permission, a taste of your sweetness. That you grant on a moan your own arms have wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer.

“I love you to Y/N,” he breathed against your lips, parting just enough to gather in air before dragging you back in for more.

 

_Love will find a way Darlin', love is gonna find a way Find its way back to you Love will find a way So look around, open your eyes_

_Love is gonna find a way Love is gonna, love is gonna find a way Love will find a way Love's gonna find a way back to you, yeah_

_I know I know I know I know_

Even through the darkest of hours, love always finds its way…


End file.
